Siriusly Dreamy
by KittyGrant
Summary: Luna's aunt has become Dumbledores' secretary and the only guidance councilor at Hogwarts. Is she in over her dazed head or will she make it through the up coming years at Hogwarts? maybe she even finds love along the way. read and find out for yourself.Sirius/o.c (and eventual Severus/ different o.c)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm the author **

**I own nothing except for the obvious new character which might I add is nothing like me. In all honesty I'm more like Severus Snape but at the request of a dear friend of mine I decide to give into her plea and write this. Please enjoy.**

**Btw there will be a pic of the added character on my profile.**

_Scratch…scratch….tap tap tap tap scratch scratch._ I twirled and danced around my brother's house as I cleaned. The broom swiping up the dirt and grime as my shoes, which by the way looked very much like muggle's converse only these went all the way up to my knees, tapped to the beat of an unknown song that I couldn't seem to get out of my spacey head. My bright topaz eyes hooded by my eye lids drifted to the stair case waiting for my dear niece Luna to wake up.

I loved her more than anything in the world and its funny how this world works since she loved me just the same as I did her. It might have something to do with the facts that she and were incredibly alike personality wise except, she can walk five feet without tripping and I can't, and her mother named her after me I have no idea why she just said it felt right. Although our names are a little different since my name is Lunesta Lovegood. I'm her godmother as well. My Brother hasn't been the same since he lost his wife and I can't blame him. He was madly in love with her from the start.

"Aunt Lu, Pitry is tapping at the window" Luna's dreamy voice awakened me from my rieve. "oh thank you my little moon" my own dream like voice drifted from lips as I set down the broom and moved to unlatch the window letting my dear little owl in. Pitry dropped a letter from Hogwarts on to the table and strutted across the top of it. Luna and I looked at each other slightly confused. We weren't expecting her letter to Hogwarts until next year and I had just graduated. Luna gently picked it up "Aunt Lu it's addressed to you". She handed the letter to me.

I opened the seal and quickly dived into reading what the letter had to say. My normally dreamy eyes widened in shock and I gasped at what the letter was saying. "Aunt Lu what does it say? Are you alright?" Luna asked as I reached for a chair to sit down and to fall flat on my back. I stared at the ceiling for a few moments in shock before shifting my gaze to Luna. "The letter was from Dumbledore. Luna, you'll never believe what it just said. I-I got a job….well Prof. Dumbledore is offering me a job as his assistant starting next week" I managed to squeak out. "That's great Aunt Lu you should take the job" said Luna "but what about you and Xenophilius. I can't just leave you two. You don't start Hogwarts until next year and Xenophilius is barely home as it is plus he could burn cereal." I said thoughtfully my voice back to it usual dreamy state. "I'm ten years old Aunt Lunesta I can handle myself and father besides this will be good for you. A chance to do something for yourself instead of wasting your youth away taking care of father and I. I'm sure father will agree with me" reasoned Luna. "Yes I do" Xenophilius said from behind me. He grabbed me by my fore arms and helped me stand "]And you don't have to worry about me not being home as much any more because I'm going to work from home from now on" Xenophilius continued making me look him in the eyes. Those crystal blue eyes that he got from our father in fact he was the exact replica of our father where as I was the clone of our mother with straight brown hair and topaz eyes. Xenophilius always knows how to convince me to do something. We have always been extremely close even though a giant age gap separates us; Him nearing forty and I a mere eighteen.

"Alright Xeno I'll take the job but not before I lay some ground rules around here. I don't want Luna doing all the work and missing out on her childhood and when I go I want both of you two to write me atleast once a week maybe more." I said without missing a beat. Xeno and Luna smiled at me before bringing me into a hug.

**One week later~**

I stood in front of my brother's fire place in my dress robes that consisted of a white long-sleeve button up shirt, a black vest, a black pencil skirt, and my ravenclaw scarf, my knee-high shoes and striped socks adorning my feet. I twisted my long hair into Pushing my black framed glasses up the bridge of my nose and took in the scene before me; Xenophilius and Luna standing their kitchen seeing me off to my new job. My dear brother wearing a proud smile and my sweet little niece doing just the same thing "Try to come home for the holidays, don't forget to take care of yourself, and fire call us tonight ok? We'll miss you Lunesta" my brother wrapped his arm around Luna. With one last dazed smile I stepped into the fire place, dropped the Floo powder and said Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, head master Dumbledore's office. And just like that I was gone from their sight.

**Dumbledore's office**

"Minerva please calm yourself, having an assistant around will lessen everyone's work load around here and no she won't be taking over your job. Ms. Lovegood will be here so instead of focusing on attending to whatever I need, you can focus on yourself." Dumbledore said trying to ease Minerva's worries. "B-but Albus" She was cut off by green flames appearing in the fireplace and a young woman walking out of it only to get a few steps in before falling flat on her face. Both Minerva and Albus winced on impact. "A-are you alright dear?" Minerva asked me. "Yup Good-morning professors, How are you this morning?" I ask popping up off the floor. "Quite alright dear" Dumbledore said conjuring up a chair next to Minerva for me.

I shared a pleasant greeting with Minerva and sat down. This time I made sure the chair was under me before I sat down. Albus waited until I was seated before stating "Hello Ms. Lovegood, I do believe we must go over some things before you begin working for Hogwarts and I." I nodded for him to continue "As my assistant, Ms. Lovegood you will be responsible for: setting up meetings, making arrangements for events including those that pop up unexpectedly, you will help me make sure classes are in order, keep file of the things that are said and done in this room, you are to manage both mine and Hogwarts' finances, not only that but you are also to make sure Hogwarts is fully stocked and equipped at all times. Also you are not only my assistant, you are to be a messenger between the four heads of house, a guidance councilor to the students, and Hogwarts' representative at the ministry of magic whenever Minerva is preoccupied. Is this understood?" he waited for me to finish writing all that down ,on the note pad that I had pulled out moments after he started speaking, and nod to show my understanding. "Wonderful now, can I trust that you will wake me every morning and be available to me and the students at all times for assistance?" he asked "Yes sir absolutely" I chirped "Simply wonderful I have arranged for your courters to be the ravenclaw stairway since that is your house and attached to it is your office which I presume you will have open from when the students wake up and until curfew. Our way of communicating will be through Pitry; whenever I need you I will have him carry a phoenix feather to you. Now Minerva if you please, could you show Ms. Lovegood to her courters?" Dumbledore asked on his way to his room. Both Minerva and I nodded and left Albus' office.

Minerva kept glancing at me out of the corner of her eyes every few moments "Minerva please don't worry I won't be taking over your job if that's what your worried about. I'm only the assistant nothing more. I was hired so no one gets over worked." I say to ease her nerves. Minerva sighed a bit in relief and mumbled a quiet thank you to me before continuing down the hallway and stopping in front a wooden door. Taking out her wand and pointing at the door she spoke the enchantment alohamora before entering the room.

The room was about half the size of one of the class rooms and had a cozier feel to it. Inside book selves lined the walls, an oak desk sat in the back center of the room and behind it was a portrait of Rowena ravenclaw. A fireplace was on the left wall, the walls were blank perfect for putting up posters to help the students feel more welcome and comfortable, and nothing on the floor. I tilted my head when I noticed the floor._ Oh that must change_ I thought just before Minerva spoke to me "well this is your office I hope it's to your liking, if not than I'm sure you can think of something" she winked at the after note making me smile and think of the room of requirements before continuing "behind that portrait is your room which all of your belongings have been set up. The password is Adiuvo (meaning to help in Latin) and if I may ask, why is it that you are wearing a scarf in the dead middle of summer? Aren't you burning up child?" I giggled before replying "I have very thin blood so naturally I'm cold all the time." "Yes well good night Lunesta" she said getting ready to leave the room "goodnight Minerva and please do call me Lu there is no need to be so formal." I said as she nodded with a small smile on her face and left to head to her own courters for the day.

I turned to examine the room once again before setting to work. I pulled my wand from my hair letting it cascade down my back. "Accio posters" I said with my rowan wood wand in my left hand. Posters of the Beatles, The Who, and many other bands and Icons of both muggle and magical London spread themselves upon the walls. I paused in thought about the floor before a metaphorical light bulb popped up above my head. I Accio'd several plush rugs, bean bags, and lots of candles to light the room. I placed a perch for Pitry beside my desk and went to work stocking said desk with everything I would need for the upcoming year that would be starting in less than a month and a half. I Accio'd books to fill the book shelves that lined the walls and added a framed map of Hogwarts on to the right wall before moving on to my personal courters.

Once inside I found that it had been set up like my brother's house which made me smile. Kitchen to the left side of the living room another fireplace to right side with a couch and two arm chairs in front of it plus a bookshelf to the right of it and yet another perch for Pitry to the left of it. On top of the mantel place sat a picture of my family. I smiled softly at the grinning faces of my brother and niece before stepping into my bedroom which was to the left of Pitry's perch and the fireplace. My bedroom was simple just a queen size bed with ravenclaw colors for the bedding, another fireplace, another perch for Pitry, an arm-chair, a window that had a beautiful view of the black lake, there was a trunk at the foot of my bed, followed by a dresser, a door leading to the bathroom just beyond that, and a large book shelf filled with more of my books. I twisted my hair back up into its up-do.

After I sorted out everything in my courters I found my self gazing out at the beautiful scenery from my window. Suddenly I thought of my dear Thestral, Astral. _Oh no what am I going to do. I forgot to make arrangements with Dumbledore about her. Maybe it's not too late._ I shot up from my perch at the window and out of my room forgetting to put my shoes back on. My small feet beat against the ground until I tripped right in front of Albus' office door. "Ow" I mutter against the stone floor before lifting myself up and just as I was about to knock the door suddenly opened making me stumble yet however this time I caught myself. "If you are here about Astral than you have no need to worry. I have already arranged everything Hagrid. Astral will be joining the rest of the herd until you decide to move her" Albus spoke as he stepped into my view. This made me straighten my back and correct my posture in relief which in turn showed Albus that I was truly grateful. "Thank you Professor" my dream like voice seemed to make his eyes sparkle. "No need to thank me Lunesta but if you are truly grateful than please call me Albus." Albus assured me. "Of course as long as you call me Lu" I answered and smiled dazedly at him. Albus bid me good day and returned to his courters.

Seating myself in front of my living room fireplace and stared at the space for a few moments, letting the day's event slowly seep in. the sun had long since set and I had accomplished setting up my office and courters, properly file away the school records, send letters to the incoming first years, had a chat with Sybil about her crafting a crystal ball for my office, and had tea with Hagrid. _There is still so much more to do before lessons start in September_; my thoughts made me nip at my lip a bit. Reaching up, I grabbed a hand full of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, stating Xeno's address. "Hello? Xeno? Luna? Is anyone still awake?" I called into their kitchen and getting an immediate response of "Yes yes we're here!" Xenophilius' and Luna's faces appeared before me.

"How are you? Did you make it there safe? Is everything in order? Are you home sick? How do you like it there?" Their questions came out all at once bombarding me "slow down please. I'm fine. I made it here safely, yes everything is in order, no but I do miss you both, and I love it here." I tried to answer all of their questions at once. "I won't be starting my real work until tomorrow and even then that will only be half of it since I won't start being a guidance councilor to the students arrive." We went on to tell each other about our days and how everything went until it was time for Luna to go to bed.

After performing my nightly grooming routine, I slid into bed and drifted slowly into a dream filled sleep about Azkaban and a worn yet handsome looking man.

**Please comment on this I would like to know your opinions on it before I continue. Thank you ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello **

** Thank you for those that have reviewed my story and/or read it. I have decided to continue writing this story however I will be switching between point of views in this chapter. On another note my apologies to those who looked for Lunesta's pic on my profile, I can't seem to get it up with out the website cutting off her head and feet. **

_ Dark waves crash up against a giant triangular mass. Everything was blurring in and out of focus just as a muggle camera would before settling. The giant mass was "Azkaban" Lu had to tilt her head to see all of its gloom and decay. The atmosphere around her seemed to be permanently cold and soulless. Azkaban is a large triangular building that is hollow in the middle and is in the middle of the North Sea._

_ The scene blurs once again morphing its self to the inside of the prison. More specifically it changed into a long narrow hallway, surrounded on both side by prison cells. Angry wails filled the air coming from the cells that, to her, appeared empty. Well, from all the cells on the block, except one._

…_..sniff…sniff…sob…_

_Lunesta turned her head to the direction of the noise that was coming from the far right of her. An unseen force moved Lu's feet down the hallway and stopping fourteen cells down._

…_.sniff…..sob…The crying was coming from the dank cell to her left. Lunesta turned and carefully stepped toward the bars, lightly placing her small pale hands on the cell door. When she tried to peer through the bars the door slowly begin to open by its self. She took a step back only hear the sobbing yet again. Her curiosity got the best of her making Lu step into the small hole of a room._

_ Lunesta found a worn out looking man with black hair sitting on what appeared to be a make-shaft bed. The man did not take notice of her at all. It wasn't until she sat herself beside him on the bed that he spoke. Not to her of course, no he spoke to any soul that could hear him. "I didn't do it. It wasn't me please someone let me out, I need to get out. I need…" He whispered and trailed off unable to finish his sentence for another sob broke from his throat. The same force that had compelled her forward was now preventing her from moving to council the poor man._

_ The man slowly turned in her direction seemingly now aware of her in his presence. He looked at her with wide gray eyes and a tear stricken face as if she were a fallen angel. Lunesta's couldn't help but wonder why or even how anyone could leave such an innocent, handsome looking man here to wither away into nonexistence. She lifted her hand, now free of the binding force, towards him to wipe away some of the grim and tears that covered his face but fate as it seemed had other plans. The invisible force came back stopping her hand a mere inch from his face and blurred him out of sight. _

Topaz eyes drift open an hour and half before the sun even considers waking. Lunesta couldn't help but think about the dream that she just had ~_ how strange. It seems I'll need that crystal ball sooner than I thought._ She rose from her bed, grabbed her wand off her nightstand and dragged herself to the bathroom. With a flick of her wand Lu begun to fill the bath with bubbles and water at just the right temperature. Thirty minutes later she reemerged from the bathroom refreshed, clean, clothed, and ready to work. Her clothes were similar to the ones she wore yesterday; the only change to the outfit was the color of her vest that had changed from black to grey. Lunesta twisted her hair into an up-do, just like yesterday, with her wand. After eating her breakfast, she grabbed her notepad, muggle pencils and pens, and swiftly walked out the door.

Lunesta's destination was the Hogwarts kitchens to do a food inventory check (after slipping a few times on the stairs in her rush), which wasn't to hard since all she had to do was politely ask one of the house elves and than document it. Next on her list of things to do was to get Hagrid to help her make an inventory of all equipment and raw materials to see what needed to be replenished and what they had a surplus of. Finally it was time to wake up Albus.

Lunesta arrived at Albus' door with a few moments to spare which allowed her to get her appearance in order before gently knocking and entering his room. Lu, upon entering, found him to be still asleep. She approached the bed quietly and gently shook his should whispering "It's time to wake up Albus".

Albus groaned out his greeting to her "Good morning Lu, please, give me an hour to get ready than come back." Lunesta nodded her head and left the room to allow Albus to get ready.

1st p.o.v.

I gently closed the door behind me and whipped out my notepad I had written down my to-do list on it this morning while eating breakfast. I checked off waking Albus from the list and moved on to the next item which was inventory of the library. _Hmmm I wonder how I should go about this. Madam Pince is still on vacation. Ah I know I'll use a spell for it this time-_**whack! **I ran into something extremely solid while in thought. "I'm terribly sorr- oh it's a wall" I merely shrugged it off, picked up my glasses, and walked away.

When I stepped through the library's door something caused me to trip and land on my hands and knees. In puzzlement I looked back to find a large book that appeared to have been thrown askew on to the floor. Blinking I moved my gaze to the front of me to see that the entire library was in disarray. "Oh dear…scourgify" I cast the spell several more times until the room was back in order and while I was at it I also cast a charm on the library that would keep track of each book in the room so that it will become written down on another book in my office. This will tell me who had taken it out and where they left it last. Since I still had some time before I had to return to Albus' office, I went and placed the crystal ball I had gotten from Sybil in my office on the right side of my desk. Along with that I set up a podium for the library tracker (a self replenishing book) in between the fire place and one of the book shelves. The book will be open to the students if they so need it. Glancing at Rowena's portrait I thought of that man and he ended up in that dreadful place.

_ There must be a lot of nargles there _I thoughtas I began walking to, yet again, Albus' office. I climbed the stairs daydreaming of the man. Luckily for me I was on Peeves' good side. He stirred me away from the trick steps. Peeves always did this even when I was still attending Hogwarts. I didn't really have any friends at school except for the ghost, portraits, and some of the professors. I believe it was because I didn't really talk to anyone and when I did no one would listen though I did have a few people that would ask me for advice here and there but I can't seem to remember their names. I believe one of their names started with Nymph. The rest of her name was a blur to me.

"Lu, snap out of it! I swear on Merlin's left testicle one of these times you're going to fall off one of these stair cases" Peeves broke me from my day-dream of the man. Peeves got me to the correct fall without me tripping or falling without fail. I thanked him, giggling airily at his choice of words before continuing on my way, greeting the portraits along the way.

_ Knock…Knock _"Come in, Lu." Albus said as I stepped in to his office. "Ah perfect timing, I was meaning to speak to you of something of great importance, my dear. Please, take a seat before I begin." He summoned a plush red chair for me to sit in. "Yes sir" I complied with his wish and nodded for him to continue. He took a seat himself before speaking "My dear have you heard of the order of the phoenix?" "Yes sir" "I was wondering if you would be interested in joining." Confusion set in "But Albus the war is over isn't it?" I asked "Lunesta you know as well as I do possibly even more that not everything is as it seems to be." Albus' blue eyes twinkled as he said this making me wonder if he knew of that poor man in Azkaban. "Albus, before I make my decision, could you tell me of anyone that had been taken to Azkaban for reasons that were alittle out of the ordinary or unstable evidence?" I asked "I had a feeling you would ask this of me, however I was unsure of when. Here this may be able to help." He handed me a copy of the daily profit from the year 1981. There, on the front page, was the man from my dream. The paper said that he was a death-eater; he killed 12 muggles, and sold out his best mate to Voldemort. "Albus please don't tell me you believed any of this, even at that time." The pace of my heart quickening at the mere thought of the wisest man I've ever known believing this rubbish, even the quibbler is far more truthful than this trash. "My dear, I do not know what to believe but perhaps if you truly believe this man is innocent as you said then I trust you know that there will be times in the near future that you will have to raise your voice" Albus' words had an obvious second meaning to them. I glanced at his name and mouthed it, tasting his name on my tongue. "I-I've made my decision. I'm going to join and I will prove Sirius Black innocence" I said rising from my chair, never lifting my gaze from the front page. "I do not doubt that you will accomplish it. I presume that from now on you'll become a secret keeper if not for me than for him." Albus gazed over his half-moon spectacles at me. "Of course Albus" I said still staring at the page. "You may keep that paper if you wish Lu. I believe you could put it to more use than I" and with that Albus dismissed me.

Since peeves was in another part of the castle, on the way back to my office my foot became trapped in a trick step rendering me stuck until someone found me. I sat patiently on the steps and let my thoughts drift back to stormy gray eyes that are trapped in Azkaban in the middle of the North Sea.

**Please review I'd really appreciate** **it if you did. I'd love to know your opinions, ideas, etc. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello **

**Yet another chapter is here and I'm still enjoying the reviews and the number of people that viewed my story. I'm truly grateful. I'm trying a new aspect in this chapter that I'm not used to writing so please forgive me if I am incorrect in detail or so on. I'm trying to challenge myself so to speak in how I write so that there is a variety of writing styles in this story rather than one. Please enjoy and see if you can tell the difference which shouldn't hard since it's pretty obvious.**

Day after day it's the same routine, never changing, infinite; Barely a wink of sleep because of constant nightmares, almost inedible food for meals, absolutely nothing to do but wallow in self misery, anger, depression, and regret. Basket cases, murders, illegal spell-casters and transformers, followers and leaders all reside here within these decaying walls plotting their revenge upon the world that will never happen. All in cells with the meager dimensions of 6x10 ft. with make-shaft beds off to the side and a sink and toilet in the corner though most sinks didn't work. Neither cells nor inmates have seen the light of day in quite sometime.

Today was like every other. Angry wails filling the air, Dementors wandering the halls and terrorizing prisoners, hope fading into nothing. Except in one cell in the east side of Azkaban, this doesn't apply. Here in this cell lies a young, worn, black haired, stormy gray eyed man that aged long before his time. Sirius Black is his name, though if he had a choice his last name would be that of his mate's last name potter. Oh how he wished he could see his best mates smiling face again but some problems lie in the way of that: 1 his best mate was dead, 2 Sirius was stuck in Azkaban for the past decade, and 3 his best mate death was the reason he was stuck in this beyond dreadful place. He didn't kill him of course, nor his wife, or make an attempt on his god son's life. He was innocent of all charges, well except one, he was an illegal animagi. Sirius Black held on to his innocence like it was his life line. It was the only thing preventing him from going completely bonkers. He knew exactly who killed his mate, and who sold out his best mate as well. That sniveling rat was going to pay when he escapes.

He took every chance he got to plead with any one that was listening to let him out and that he was innocent. This night in particular the worn man sat with his head in his hands thinking of the days before the prophecy was known, and what would of happened if it was someone else, muttering his innocence to him self and letting despair take over like so many nights before.

Because of this he never noticed the glowing topaz eyes peering in to his cell from the door, never noticing the door creaking up and closing on its own after the glowing apparition that owned said topaz eyes step into the room, nor did he notice her sit beside him on the bed until he noticed something glowing in the corner of his eye. Never in his life did his head whip around so fast. There sitting on the bed next to him looked nothing short of an angel. A young woman with topaz eyes, long light brown hair, and wearing a silky looking nightgown that reached her knees and nothing more looked at him with sympathetic and trusting eyes. Sirius had wanted to plead to her if she was real but his words had dead in his throat the minute he thought of them. It was too good to be true he was losing hope and fast. He thought he had finally lost his mind but than realization dawned in his eyes when he figured out this was no angel sitting next to him. She was a person or well the astral projection of someone.

Some one had finally heard his pleading, someone actually believed him, his miracle had finally appeared just as he was about to give up and accept his fate. His miracle began to fade as she lifted her hand trying to caress his face but never making it. She disappeared and all the light in the cell went with her. Sirius' mind reeled who was she? Would she help him? He placed a hand on his cheek that her aim was set on and laid back in his bed.

Just before he drifted in to sleep he whispered to himself "My miracle" and for once in the decade that had passed there were no nightmares, only sweet nothingness awaiting him behind his eye lids. His hope was restored.

**I thought you readers would like to read Sirius' perspective of the event. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and just to clarify I'll tend to submit longer chapters during the week because of more time to think of ideas and shorter chapters on the weekend because of time consuming tasks that are handed to me. I'm trying to write the shorter ones to hold you over until I post the next weekly long one. Thank you for reading and please review. **

**Oh yes and before I go Emily, the one who requested I write this, would like to say thank you as well (btw for those of you who care she wants me to add my self into the story later on so please give your opinion on this. I don't wish to ruin the story with my presence, though I wouldn't play a big role in the story there would only be background mentions of me-**

**Emily: oh I know you could have a romance with Severus. **

**Me: Emily, please be quiet and I don't believe they want that.)**

**Emily and I: thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily and I: hello **

**Emily: thank you so much Val for agreeing with me now Del won't deny me what I asked not that she would in the first pl-**

**Me: Emily *stern look* **

**Emily: hehehe *runs into my kitchen* Ow your stupid toaster hurt me **

**Me: I have a toast? 0.o**

**Anyway please enjoy this chapter. I have decided to let Emily have her way although I will be making her wait for my appearance in the story.**

Lunesta sat quietly upon the steps daydreaming and letting her eyes drift over the large stair-well. Bellowing black robes followed by a velvet voice appeared in-front of the trapped woman "trapped again Ms. Lovegood? Not surprising that you haven't changed since you left Hogwarts." Lunesta turned her head toward the voice to find her ex-potions professor standing in-front of her. "Hello Prof. Snape how are your today?" Lu held no contempt toward this man although many doubted she could towards anyone. Severus sighed as he knelt down to release her foot "Same as always, Ms. Lovegood now, please be more careful." She merely smiled at the normally hate-filled man. He shook his head at the young woman and left to Albus' office.

She took out the old news paper for a small glance at Sirius' face before walking toward Hagrid's hut to ask about Astral. Lu managed to reach the hut with out any further mishap. _Knock…knock _Lu rocked back and forth on her heels, humming a nameless tune as Hagrid opened the door. "Lu how're ye?" Hagrid greeted letting her step inside his home. "Quite alright Hagrid, in fact I made it all the way without tripping for once" Lu felt very accomplished of her feat. "So wha' can I do f'r ye today?" Hagrid asked as he went about his hut making tea and attempting to cook. "I was hoping you could take me to see Astral today if it's not too much to ask." Lu desperately hoped he would take her to Astral to see if she is adjusting well to the new herd. "Of course! I think she has been waiting for you to come see her you know." Hagrid exclaimed as he lead the way out of the hut and into the forbidden forest to the herd.

Lunesta could never comprehend why people kept insisting that thestrals were an omen of evil; they weren't even dangerous unless you provoked them. Astral came into Lu's line of sight; the thestral stood tall and proud yet hidden in the shadows. She had white ghostly eyes, a long black mane, a large skeletal body of a black winged horse, and instead of feathers on her wings they were huge and leathery. Astral is very clever, even for her kind, she would help Lu collect herbs and ingredients from the fields that surround her brother's home. It's sad, though, not very many people know of thestrals because they only appear to those who have witnessed and accepted death. Lunesta spent her time with Astral until sun down when she decided to return to the castle for supper and a bath maybe a bit of divinations practice.

Lu gave a quiet nod to Hagrid as she passed his hut on her way to the castle. Hagrid lifted his hand to warn her of a pumpkin that was in her way but he never got the chance. Lunesta lifted her head from the grass covered ground, her glasses askew, and her hair slipping from her up-do "Oops". He tried not laugh as he helped her off the ground and setting her on her way. Lu yawned as she stepped through the entrance and was greeted by peeves, who had been informed of the earlier mishap by Severus. The poltergeist led her safely up the steps and to her room, ordering her to go to sleep soon. Too tired to prepare anything big, Lu just made something light, and got ready for bed. She couldn't even wrap her mind around the idea to practice her 'sight'. As her radiant topaz eyes slid closed she whispered "Goodnight Sirius".

_SCREECH! _Lunesta's eyes snapped up as she jumped in shock which resulted in her bum hitting the floor. Lu's head popped up to look over the end of her bed to find Pitry settled on her pillow with a phoenix feather in front of him. Her eyes glanced at the clock that she had mounted on the wall next to her bed discovering the time to be only 4:00 am. Lu cocked her airy head in wonder but nether the less quickly got ready for what ever it was that Albus was about to throw at her so early in the morning. Albus greeted her at his office door when she arrived "I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning Lu but it seems that Minerva has caught a bit of a fever and I need you to go to the ministry in her place today." "Of course Albus when shall I be leaving and what is it that you need me to do at the ministry exactly?" Lu agreed and took out her notepad to take note of what she would be required to do.

1st p.o.v.

Later that morning at about 8:00 am; I left to the ministry on purely Hogwarts' business. Upon stepping out of the fireplace, I was immediately greeted by a large crowd of people. _Thump thump thump_ my heart's pace quickened as my eyes glanced at the, what seemed like, millions of people darting from place to place. I stepped out into the throng of people trying to ignore the unfamiliar faces and look over their heads to see where I am going but without fail my short stature of 5' 3" put that to a halt. Panic began to rise in my throat. I attempt turning left, right, and in every possible direction I could think of but to no avail. The only things I could see were the numerous torsos of witches and wizards that pass me by. My voice becomes trapped in my throat, just like I am trapped in the middle of this growing crowd, unable to even whisper excuse. My breaths began to come out in gasps and my knees become weak, ready collapse beneath me. Just before darkness touches the corners of my hazy topaz eyes, a hand grasps my upper arm and pulls me from the fray.

"Are you alright miss…...?" My rescuer asked kindly yet awkwardly rubbing my back as I try to calm myself and breathe. I lifted my head and move my long light brown hair out of my face to view who rescued me. A pale faced man with light brown hair was kneeling in-front of me; concern rattled his face along with premature wrinkles and faint scars. "Lunesta Lovegood. Thank you for pulling me out of there I was about to faint" I said gently lifting my hand to shake his but instead he of shaking my hand he swiftly lifted me from the floor. "I'm Remus Lupin and I'm glad to be of service Ms. Lovegood" he replied as he steadied me. I couldn't help but giggle as I replied "Please call me Lu and may I say something that may seem a bit out of place?" Remus nervously glanced around before hesitantly nodding. "Don't worry I won't be telling anyone about your fury little secret but a word of advice I've heard that Morning-Glories calm the mind and relieve stress. Why don't you try having them around once in a full moon?" I winked quirkily so he would get the hint. Remus' eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open "T-thank you…u-um was there somewhere you were trying to go before y-you got caught up i-in there?" "Yes I was trying to get the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Albus requested I review the protections set up by the ministry for the forbidden forest." I airily reply gazing around as we set off toward our destination.

"Albus? As in Albus Dumbledore?" he asked as he stopped walking. I turned and replied "yes I'm his new secretary. By the way may I ask if you know anything about the man Sirius Black?" "Wow that's amazing and um yes I do h-he used to be one of my best mates un-until…" he trailed off with a look of grief crossing his face. Taking a careful step toward him I ask "Do you believe that he did it?" his gaze fell to the floor "Even if I didn't it wouldn't make much difference. Not very many people supported his case then and there will be even less now" I was unaffected by his bitterness "What if I told you that I'm going to prove that he is innocent?" for the first time in my life I was serious. Remus was silent for a few moments "I wish you luck then and if you need any information about him please owl me. I will try to help in any way I can. Why the sudden interest in a case so old?" "Intuition and a very desperate looking man appearing in my dreams" Remus raised an eyebrow at my response and cleared his throat "Well that's a very interesting reason." I smiled up at him before looking a head of us however far too late; I tripped over my own feet. Remus burst out in a fit of laughter "you are unbelievably clumsy aren't you?" he asked helping me up again

I laughed with him and nodded letting him lead me to my destination as we continued to talk about anything that would help Sirius' case. It wasn't until Remus was gone and I had finished my business at the ministry that I realized my hair had fallen out of its up-do.

**Emily and I: Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you have any questions or suggestions, please review or message me. I'd love the input anyway on with the story.**

**Emily: Wait! Wait, when are you going to add yourself? **

**Me: Have patience Emily the story isn't about me (Emily goes off into the background to pout) and to my dear reviewer Val I have no idea why I only have one reviewer but I'm glad to have you. It helps me keep writing when you review so thank you.**

It has been two weeks since Lu met Remus; they have kept in contact since then and have become quite close. Remus had followed Lu's advice about the flower which helped him recover a bit fast than usual. She had sent a letter in reply, to his most recent one, last night**.**

Now dawn is slowly reaching across the grounds of the castle, the light reflecting off the surface of the black lake. In a few short weeks school will be starting and there was so much that had yet to be done. Lunesta had worked well into the late hours last night and took very few breaks; she even ate as she worked. Lu had balanced the school's budget for the upcoming year, stocked the school to the brim with supplies, arranged a meeting with the four heads of house for later on this morning, spoken to the many and various creatures of the forbidden forest, and found several hidden passage ways throughout the castle. Dumbledore also needs her to come by his office this afternoon after her meeting with the heads of houses.

_Tap..tap..tap..tap..Bang _"Ow" Lunesta rubbed her right shin where she landed. With a sigh Lunesta continued on to the trophy room where she was to meet with the heads of houses. She pushed up the large door, well struggled to, and entered the room that contained the numerous glistening trophies that Hogwarts had obtained over a great number of years. There sitting in front of the fire-place were the four heads of houses, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, and Filius Flitwick. "Good-morning Lu!" her old head of house, Prof. Flitwick, greeted from his chair in front of the fire. Lunesta was the head girl for ravenclaw just two years before and helped Prof. Flitwick with everything thus resulting in him knowing her by her nickname. Lu greeted him in return and shared pleasantries with the rest of the heads of houses which in Severus' case was a composed nod in return to her gesture. Smiling, Lu sat down ready to listen and memorize what they had to say.

"Now that Lunesta has arrived, we may begin." Severus' velvety voice interrupted the silence of the forever glistening room. Minerva was the first to begin speaking "first we have come to an agreement before you arrived to the room that we all agree there will be no prejudice against students or any person that may come to you for help." Lunesta gave a nod of agreement and Filius continued where Minerva left off "As for house points you have the same right as you had when you were head girl. You are free to add and deduct points that you see fit" Severus did not wait for Lu to give her agreement before interrupting "However if you abuse this power it will be taken from you. Also we must establish a way to communicant, any ideas Lunesta?" Lunesta quickly agreed and stated "Well Albus' way of communicating with me is to have Pitry fly to me with one of Fawkes' feathers maybe we can do the same. If I need one of you I'll send Pitry to you carrying one of my radish earrings." The heads looked at one another before nodding. Severus' symbol would be an empty vial, Minerva's is a cat whisker, Pomona's a leaf or herb of some sort, and Filius' a feather that was usually used for teaching the spell Wingardium Leviosa to first years. All of the Professors have been supplied with crystal balls that are interconnected with each other to communicate, kind of like a muggle telephone. Severus ended the meeting "now that everything is settled, I believe there are other things we must attend to before the school year starts" and with a sneer to all but Lu, who received a nod farewell, he left to the dungeons.

With that everyone disbanded, each going their separate way. Lu walked passed the abandoned girl's bathroom and heard moaning Myrtle snickering. She poked her head into the bathroom to find Peeves and moaning Myrtle discussing an unknown topic as if it were yesterday's gossip. "Hello Peeves, Myrtle; how are you today?" Lu said gazing up at the two specters. "Oh nothing important Lovegood" Myrtle sneered at Lu. Moaning Myrtle never cared much for Lunesta. She saw Lu as a nuisance and unneeded around the castle. Peeves glared at Myrtle before waving good bye to Lu and dragging Myrtle away. Lu was oblivious to Myrtle's dislike of her so with a shrug of her shoulders, she walked off to Albus' office with out so much as a frown upon her face.

_Knock…knock _"come in Lu" Albus called out. Upon entering the room Lunesta found lunch on Albus' desk. "Albus what is all this?" Lu asked confused. "I figured that you would come straight to my office instead of having lunch. Now down to business" Albus gestured to the chair in-front of his desk which Lu immediately sat in at his request. With a wave of his wand Albus silenced the room to on-lookers and eavesdroppers. "Lunesta I'm going to request something of you that will put in you in danger however I believe you will find it beneficial to the both of our causes" Lunesta's eyes lite up in understanding "As in Sirius? This has something to do with him?" "Yes my dear it has everything to do with him. I need you to visit him in Azkaban." Lu opened her mouth to speak but Albus raised his hand and she instantly silenced herself "I do believe you would like to know his side of the story as well?" Lu nodded and took this chance to speak "Of course Albus b-but how am I supposed to get in to ask him?" her question made Albus chuckle "Lunesta I have already set up a visitation pass for you. This is an all access pass to the prison with only two restrictions. You cannot hurt the prisoner you are visiting and you may not set them free. Lunesta this is a very rare chance not even the greatest of aurors can get this pass. Please Lunesta be extremely careful." Lu gave her word "You may leave at any time you wish though I do suggest that you don't hesitate." And with that Lunesta grabbed a sandwich from the plate in-front of her and zoomed from the room shouting her thanks back to the old wizard who sat chuckling behind his desk.

Lunesta rushed to her office, choking down her sandwich in the process. She flew about her office and her courters gathering everything she needed checking them off a check list she made in her head. Notepad-check, quill-check, flying robes-check, broom- she gasped and began searching for her prized _aurora borealis broom that Xeno bought for her when she began to play Quidditch in her fifth year. Lu rummaged through her closet until she felt its handle on the top shelf. Grunting Lunesta pulled on it until it was free unfortunately this also sent everything that was on top of her broom to come tumbling down on her. "Ack!" She yelped as she fell to the floor. Lu grunted again getting up and brushing herself off. Quickly looking at the mess she decided to clean it up when she got back. She ran out of the room out of her courters to her office before reaching back in and grabbing her cap off its hook and continued on to the front of Hogwarts. _

_ Lunesta took a running start and leaped onto her broom, kicking off the ground. She felt free with the wind blowing through her hair. Lu dipped her broom low before flying over the school at a break-neck speed. Albus and Severus watched Lunesta as she flew off and chuckled as she squealed. "That damned man is lucky to have her on his side" Severus said to Albus. Albus nodded and said "One day someone will be saying the same thing about you." Severus looked at him in disbelief than shook his head and walked away from the window. _

_**Please forgive me for the long wait applying for college is harder than it looks but that is no excuse for not updating for a month. **_

_**Emily: no it's not and I'm still waiting**_

_**Me: Emily, have patience please not everything can happen when you want it to. **_

_**Emily and I: please review and thank you for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Vast forests zoomed past as Lunesta flew by. She used this chance to have fun, shouting as she flew doing loops in the air. Her robes bellowed out behind her small figure. However after a few hours of flying she had calmed down quite a-bit of course this did nothing to wipe the grin of her face. She was finally going to see the literal man of her dreams. "Sirius Black" Lu whispered his name again. Her grin shrunk into a loving smile without her even realizing it. A harsh Northern wind picked up slowing down Lunesta's journey and chilling her to the bone. Lunesta grabbed ahold of her cap and she sped on. She got closer to land and continued the break-neck speed she had started off with until she saw the ocean. Lunesta slowed her broom and lowered even more to the surface of the water. She reached out and let her fingers skim the water as she passed, shivering at its freezing temperature. Lu leaned her body forward making her broom pick up speed once again. In the distance a lone building could be seen though to her it was still just a speck on the horizon. She fingered her wand that she had slipped into pocket when the wind had blown it from her hair. The speck grew closer and closer until Azkaban's great figure loomed over Lunesta. A grim black figure darted into her path making her rear back her broom in shock. A dementor had gotten in her way and Sirius' face appeared in her minds eye "Expecto Patronum!" a large dog leaped from the tip of her wand driving away the dementor. "Miss! Miss, are you alright?" A guard flew up next to her to make sure she was fine. Lu smiled and nodded "you should be more careful. This is Azkaban if you didn't realize." The guard warned her but Lu just shook her head "Of course it is. This is my destination; I'm Albus Dumbledore's secretary Lunesta Lovegood. I'm here to see Mr. Black" shock riddled the guards face but it didn't last long. He reached into his robe pocket and retrieved a silver enchanted bangle. As he handed it to her to put on he said "Why a beautiful woman like you would ever want to visit a ruthless murder like him is beyond me but in any case please follow me I'll lead you to his cell." It had not taken them long to enter the dreary prison, dismount their brooms, and begin their trek to Sirius' cell. They passed hundreds of cells before reaching the first stair case they would have to climb. The stairs had crumbled away in some areas leaving huge gaping holes. Comb-webs hung form the ceiling throughout the prison. The entire prison was extremely dirty; it looked just like it was a place of death and torture. The angry wails of prisoners filled her ears as she passed, they demanded she set them free or tried to scare her away. This didn't stop Lunesta; she held her head high and continued on even when the guard asked if she wanted to turn back. The only response he got in return was a glare daring him to ask again. He shivered at this and began leading the way once again all the while thinking she was scarier than any prisoner here when angry. They neared Sirius' cell he spoke again but this time with great caution "I will be just outside the door but you can silence the room if you like however do not cast any other spells but that. Also um"  
he cleared his throat "if you would like to fix your hair I suggest you do it now" he averted his eyes fearing that he upset her but when he heard nothing in return he glanced back to find that her hair was braided ands her wand was stuck behind her ear which she immediately took out and handed it to him "as long as you cast the charm for me I don't believe I'll be needing this" Her calm airy voice seemed to sooth the mans nerves. The guard hurriedly cast the spell and opened the cell for her. When Lunesta stepped into the cell to the rest of the world she looked deathly calm but inside she was freaking out. Inside the cell was the worn out man of her dreams, Sirius Black. The cell's door shut with a slam making Sirius look up from the floor at her. He gasped and stilled as if he was afraid that if he moved she would turn tail and run. Lunesta smiled at him and stepped toward him at a slow pace sadly this didn't stop her from stumbling over a piece of fallen rock. Sirius caught her before she had a chance to become acquainted with the floor. Lu lifted her head from his chest and looked up into his storm gray eyes. She blushed bright red when she realized the position they were in. Sirius didn't laugh nor did he seem to want to; he was far more fascinated with the mere presence of her than anything else. Sirius cleared his throat, dropping his hands from her upper arms, and offered her a seat on his make-shaft bed "w-would you like to have a seat" Lu bite her lip and nodded before sitting down. "I'm sure your wondering who I am and what I'm doing here right. I'm Lunesta Lovegood, Albus' secretary. I'm sure I don't have explain who he is. Um how do I put this… well I'm here to get your side of the story? Sirius Black, I'm here so that I can prove your innocence." As soon as the last word left her lips Sirius grabbed onto her as if she was his life line and began to sob into her shoulder. Closing her topaz eyes, she wrapped an arm around him and laid a hand on his head, stroking his grease covered hair. They sat like this for what seemed like eternity but in reality were only a few short minutes. He lifted his head from her shoulder, Lu took out her note pad and quill, and as he began to explain he laid his head on her lap "In 1981 Albus suggested that my best mates James, lily, and my god son Harry go into hiding under the fidulus charm." Sirius began to get choked up but soon swallowed his grief and continued on. "James had insisted that I become their secret-keeper but sadly I made the biggest mistake of my life, I suggested that Peter Pettigrew take my place since he would be a less than obvious choice, since I was James' best mate I thought they would come after me first. Everyone agreed and decided that I would be his decoy." Sirius' face grew red and his body began to shake with rage. Lunesta set down her notepad and quill deciding to use her memory for the rest of it. She stroked the side of his face and ran her fingers through his hair untangling knots as she went. This seemed to distract him from his rage but only by a little. "On Halloween night that same year I went to Pettigrew's hiding spot and was started to find him missing but nothing was out of place. It unsettled me so I quickly left for Godric's Hollow only to find James and Lily dead; Harry was the only survivor. When Hagrid arrived I insisted that Harry stay with me but He told me that Albus had made arrangements to send Harry to Lily's sister, Petunia. I agreed but I insisted that he take my flying motorcycle saying that I wouldn't need it." He shifted his body so that he was able to stare up at Lunesta. He took her hand and began to play with her fingers "When I left Godric's hollow I was overcome by grief and rage. I hunted down Pettigrew, finding him on a city street, and confronted him. He however, outsmarted me, shouting out that it was me that had betrayed James and Lily. He then caused a huge explosion, killing twelve muggles in the process, faked his own death by leaving behind his severed finger, and made his get away. I was than arrested by the department of magical law enforcement and was sentenced without trial to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, The twelve muggles, selling out Lily and James, and being a Death-eater." The two sat in silence for awhile, Sirius was still playing with Lu's fingers and Lu was still stroking the top of his head with her other hand. She spoke no words of sympathy because she knew that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted his life back, his freedom, and to take revenge against Peter Pettigrew and she didn't blame him after what she heard. "Sirius, look at me I promise I will find away to get you out of this dreadful place. Please never give up hope." Sirius tilted his head up to look at her "Thank you Lunesta and I won't" she smiled at him " And please call me Lu my name is far too long" she laughed lightly making him smile "whatever for? Your name is beautiful just like you but if you insist I'll call you but only on occasion. I reserve to be the only one that's allowed to call you by your full name" his childishness made her laugh harder. She nodded at him in agreement and his laughter met hers in return. When their laughter calmed down gray eyes gazed into topaz eyes and vise-versa. A knock at the door broke them from their daze "M-miss Lovegood I believe visiting hours are over it is already getting dark outside and I don't think a delicate woman such as your self would want to be flying around at night." The guard called from the door. Lunesta frowned and glared at the door from his words. "He's right you know. We've been talking for quite awhile I think it's time for you to head home." Sirius laughed when she turned her head away and mumbled under her breath "I'm not delicate. A Quidditch beater is not delicate" He blinked and turned her head back towards him "Wait what did you say? You were a beater? So was I." he smiled at her making Lu smile back and sigh "How do you and my brother do that? I mean one look and I'm practically at your bidding. Honestly it's frustrating anyways I promise to come back and visit when I have time. I am the guidance counselor at Hogwarts as well as Albus' secretary." she laughed "Wow you will certainly have your hands full…Lunesta promise me something Harry is coming to the school this. Will you look after him for me?" He almost begged her with his eyes "I promise Sirius goodbye" she caressed his left cheek and disappeared through the cell door. Me: please R and R. Thank you for reading. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Please read and enjoy Sirius' P.o.v**

It has been a few weeks since my miracle had appeared nothing has resulted from it. Although this didn't stop me from dreaming about what would happen. When she frees me from this hell-hole I'm going to kill that rat of a man…no he wasn't a man he's a coward, and than I'm going to get my life back. I can't wait until this is all over. I knew it was too good to be true but I can't help but to have hope.

The door to my cell opened but I dismissed it as one of the guards coming into torment me however I heard nothing but silence after the door slammed shut. I raised my head to see what was happening and there before my very eyes was my miracle. I blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure she was real. She just smiled at me and began to walk towards me only to stumble over a stone. I shot of my seat and grabbed her by her upper arms before she hit the floor. Her head was lying against my chest for a mere moment before she looked up at me. My breath caught in my throat as her face turned red, I began to count the freckles that spotted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose but the most breath-taking feature about her was her topaz eyes that stared into mine.

I cleared my throat and offered her a seat before dropping my hands from her upper arms. She quietly nodded and sat down speaking in the most airy voice I had ever heard in my life "I'm sure you're wondering who I am and what I'm doing here right. I'm Lunesta Lovegood, Albus' secretary. I'm sure I don't have to explain who he is. Um…how do I put this? ...Well I'm here to listen to your side of the story. Sirius Black, I'm here so that I can prove your innocence." Her voice was enough to make me want to cry but her words were what made me cling to Lunesta like a child and weep. She shifted, wrapped her small arms around me, and began to stroke my hair. I sobbed harder at the comfort she offered. No one in my life had ever held me like this, not even my own mother. I poured my heart out onto her shoulder; every last thing that I had been holding in came out without my consent. After awhile I lifted my head from her shoulder lowering it down to her lap as she took out a small notepad and quill.

Eventually she set down the quill and notepad when she sensed me fill with rage as I explained what had happened the dreadful year of 1981. She lightly stroked the side of my face and ran her nimble fingers through my hair. I had to suppress a moan because it felt so heavenly. After awhile I rolled over so I could look at her as I spoke. She wore black-framed glasses and radish earrings; her long hair was braided and hung over her right shoulder. I so badly wanted to play with it but I settled with reaching for her hand and began playing with her fingers instead. We stayed like this even after I had stopped speaking. _I wish she would speak_ I thought and a moment later I got my wish "Sirius look at me, I promise to get you out of this dreadful place. Please never give up hope" I heard her beg me. I tilted my head back to look up at her "Thank you Lunesta and I won't" she smiled down at me "And please call me Lu. My name is far too long." She asked laughing lightly and making me smile. _Her laugh sounds like bells _I thought as I said "Whatever for? Your name is beautiful just like you but if you insist I'll call you Lu but only on occasion. I reserve the right to be the only one that gets to call you by your full name." I made her laugh harder at my childishness. Lunesta nodded in agreement and soon my laughter joined hers. When our laughter died down we couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes. Her topaz eyes glowed in this dreary cell.

A knock on the cell door broke us from our daze. "M-miss Lovegood I believe visiting hours are over. It is already getting dark outside and I don't think a delicate woman such as your self would want to be flying around at night." A guard's voice drifted through the door. . Lunesta frowned and glared at the door from his words. "He's right you know. We've been talking for quite awhile I think it's time for you to head home." I laughed as she huffed, turned her head to the side mumbling "I am not delicate. A Quidditch beater is not delicate." I blinked and turned her face back towards me "Wait, what did you say? You were a beater so was I." I smiled at her and she smile in return before sighing "How do you and my brother do that? I mean one look and I'm practically at your bidding. Honestly it's frustrating. Anyway I promise to come back to visit when I have time. I am the guidance counselor at Hogwarts as well as Albus' secretary." She laughed as I marveled at her ability to do so much. "Wow you will certainly have your hands full…Lunesta promise me something. Harry is coming to the school this year, please look after him for?" I pleaded her "I promise Sirius, goodbye" she caressed my left cheek and disappeared through the door before I could respond. "Good bye my miracle…Lunesta" I whispered after her and lay back on my bed with my hand on my left cheek.

**Me: please review I would love to read your thoughts and comments. Also thank you Val, my loyal reader and reviewer, I really do appreciate your comments they keep me going.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: please enjoy**

It had taken Lunesta a few hours to get back to the castle but when she arrived she immediately reported everything she found out to Albus. "This is very interesting but I'm sure you realize that we will need evidence to back this up." A frown creased his brow as he digested the information that Lu presented him. "Of course Albus; I intend to research everything very thoroughly. The innocent have had enough accusations against them for far to long." Lunesta stated determined. "I trust you will leave no stone unturned than Lu?" he chuckled before continuing "Now how was meeting the man that you so dearly want to protect; in your personal opinion of course." Lu covered her face when she felt it turn red "He is an incredibly sweet man Albus. How could anyone in their right mind accuse him of murder? I'm sure he is capable of it but the question is would he really do it? Now it isn't a question anymore since he has had all these years with pent-up rage but in the year 1981, I believe he just wanted justice." Albus nodded in agreement but suggested she do more research and collect more evidence before asking her to leave. Seeing that he had nothing for her to do she left without any arguments.

Lunesta did nothing the next day but have her nose stuck in the books of the library digging up any thing she could of the past especially anything on Pettigrew. She had found that he was a Gryffindor and one other fact that he was a close friend of James, Remus, and Sirius during their time at Hogwarts together. Slightly put off by this bit of information, Lunesta concluded to fire-call Remus to confirm this information and ask if he has anything to add about his old friend Peter that she should know. She gathered up her materials and left for her office.

After shutting and locking the door to her office, Lu through the ashes into the fireplace "Find Remus J. Lupin" and went about silencing the room. "Lu; is that you? Is something wrong?" Remus said appearing in the fire "Remus I have some questions that I need to ask you….privately if possible. I see that you are at work so you can call me back if you wish." Lunesta realized she must have called at difficult time for Remus as he kept fidgeting and glancing around. "N-no I'm on break right now l-let me just come over here really isn't the safest place." Remus leapt through the fire before she could say a word. In his haste he was the one to trip over the carpet in-front of the fire. "Remus what's wrong; are you alright?" Lu bent down to help him up but he waved her off "Never mind me, hurry end the call." Lunesta ended the call and let her worried gaze settle upon Remus' panting form that now lies on the floor. "Please don't look at me like that Lu; you are reminding me of a mother." Remus laughed between pants and continued "Alright already I'll tell you just stop giving me that look. My boss figured out my furry little problem as you and Sirius like to put it. So when you called me just now I took the chance to run to safety before he tried anything. Now what was it that you needed to ask me?" "Remus can you tell me the relationship between you, your friends, and Peter Pettigrew?" Remus looked confused at her request "why would you be interested in a dead man?" Lu frowned and pleaded to him "Remus please this is important for the investigation." He nodded and got up from the floor and moved to sit on the couch "As you already know he was a Gryffindor and a dear friend to us. He constantly followed Sirius and James around idolizing them. He wasn't a very smart fellow but he made up for that in loyalty and his assortment into Gryffindor could be questionable since he was far from brave."

Lu let this information register in her own head before she asked "Is there anything else I should know for the investigation?" Remus thought for a moment and nodded "back when we attended Hogwarts together he along with Sirius and James became animagus when they found out about my lycanthropy. He was able to take the form of a rat. While he was much help when it came to slowing me down in that form, he did help to immobilize the Whomping willow allowing my friends to enter and leave the shrieking shack unnoticed." Lunesta gently smiled at her forlorn friend "Remus would you like to take a walk with me around the lake. I have something to tell you." Remus silently got up and followed her down to the Black lake.

As they walked along the waters edge Lunesta spoke again "I paid a visit to Sirius yesterday and I thought you would have some questions that you would want to ask if you knew." She kicked a rock into the glistening water creating ripples that danced across the surface. Remus' widened eyes watched her in utter shock "Y-you saw him? How is he what did he look like?" she giggled at him but answered all the while "he is very despite for anyone who will listen to him, he clung to me like a child and sobbed when I told him that I was going to prove him innocent. As for what he looks like, I can't really describe it. You would have to see for yourself one day. He also asked me to look after his godson, Harry, when he arrives here." Remus picked up a smooth rock and skipped it across the water's surface. "1...2…3…4...5...6...7" Lu counted how many times it skipped before it sunk. "Lu in all honesty I know how much is on your metaphorical plate but I have to ask the same as that mangy mutt. Please look after him while he is here, I fear something terrible is going to happen." She walked away from the water and looked back "As I promised to Sirius, I promise the same to you. Let's go see if Hagrid can help us with your predicament." Lu gestured towards Hagrid's hut and the two friends set off.

When they arrived at Hagrid's, they found he had a visitor; Albus. "Hello Albus what are you doing out here?" Lu greeted her beloved boss. "Ah Lunesta I was just having Hagrid begin to make preparations to retrieve Harry Potter in two weeks time." Albus inferred gesturing to the large man. "Than I must insist upon coming Remus and another that were extremely close to his parents want me to look after him while he is here. I think it would be the perfect way to meet and get to know him." Lu inquires politely. Albus smiled and nodded "now that that is settled I believe, Remus, that we have things to discuss. Please follow me to my office." And with that the two were gone leaving Lunesta with Hagrid.

Lunesta turned to the large man "Hagrid would you mind telling me a-bit about the Marauders in your perspective?" "of course lass but I' 'fraid I can' tell ye much jus tha' the' were very close to one another and that they used to pick on Prof. Snape when he was young." Hagrid rumbled out jollily. Lu smiled and nodded up to the man "Thank you Hagrid that's very helpful." She made a mental note to speak with Severus at a later time.

She returned to her office an hour and a half later from having tea with Hagrid. _Not the best in the world but not the worst either._ She thought as she set to work moving one of her bookcases to the side and began creating a link chart between all of the people involved in the cases. This did not take her long to finish since she was only beginning. When she heard a knock at her door, she quickly enchanted the book case to slide from side to side at her command. "Yes?" Lu called out "its Severus, Ms. Lovegood I've come to ask a favor of you"

**Me: thank you for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I must apologize for any spelling errors that have and will happen. Please bear with me; it seems that my pc and I are at war. Please read, enjoy, and review. **

I moved to open the door "hello Prof. Snape" I greeted with a slight smile directed at the supposedly 'greasy' haired man, holding the door wider for him to enter. He merely shook his head at the silent offering "There is no time; I've been working on an experiment over the entire summer and I have gotten to a point where it requires two people. Would you…?" I nodded and followed him to the dungeon.

**In another dimension~**

A girl that 'appeared' to be no older than 14 years old snorted awake and sat up with a frown. "Fuck another day this sucks" she was cut off by another person barging into her room. "Wake up Del it's your 21st b-day come on" "Emily shut up I don't have time for such meaningless things like that" Del snarled and glared. Emily pouted knowing that her dear friend was far from a morning-person. "But" "no Emily" Emily sighed as Del got out of bed and got ready. The once brunette woman now had hair that was black and trimmed to a boy-cut in the back and long lavender bangs that framed her face in the front. Del pulled on her work uniform that she apparently was allowed to modify much to Emily's dismay. Emily took the finished product of her friend that wore a long-sleeved white button up shirt under a black vest, a bow-tie, black khaki shorts that stopped at her knees, black socks, and loafers graced her feet. All and all it looked like something Del would typically wear. Emily's eyes drifted to Del's left ear "How did you land your job with those things in your ear?" Emily was always less than approving of her piercings that were three hops lining the rim of her ear. Del, grew tired of the obviously repeated conversation, merely pointed at the door silently commanding her friend to wait outside of her room until she was finished which didn't take but a mere two seconds. The two friends headed off to their jobs; one to an office and the other to a waitressing/musician job.

Ten hours later Del's shift was over and so began her trek home back to her dreary apartment that reminded her so much of a cell rather than a place of comfort. Del was pulled from her thoughts and into an alley by an old woman. "What do you need?" Del sneered at the woman for rudely pulling her off her path. The woman was unfazed by Del's dislike of her and threw powder into Del's face repeating over and over "it's time to return home child your true home awaits you" "what?" to ask the woman but she had disappeared along with her vision.

**Hogwarts~**

_ Cough...cough._ Severus and Lunesta covered their eyes and mouths until the smoke cleared to reveal a strange looking woman. Severus immediately rushed over to check her pulse and sighed in relief when finding one. "Lunesta we must get her to the infirmary." Severus said commandingly as he swiftly picked the woman up and carried from the dungeons.

A few hours later several people were in the infirmary just to see the mysterious woman. As she began to stir Prof. Quirrell leant over her face resulting in a broken nose. "Hn" the woman sat up and glared at the squabbling man on the floor who was holding his nose. Her eyes widen in shock but before they darted from face to face until they settled on the two people that had brought her there. "It's not possible" she mumbled. "Who are you" Severus asked making her eyes lock on to his as her shock subsided. She didn't respond "dear do you remember what todays date is?" poppy asked sending a stern look towards the potions Professor and told everyone but Lunesta, Severus, and Albus to leave. The incredibly young looking woman shifted her gaze to the nurse and nodded "Last time I checked it was August 15 2016, however it seems by some unusual circumstances that I have been sent to an entirely different dimension and time period." Albus nodded to Poppy so she would leave the room "And what makes you think that my dear?" Albus asked unsure if he should believe her or not. "Well for one you, Albus Dumbledore, are a made up character in my world in a tale that I am quite familiar with. I know a lot about this world including some secrets that are not meant to be known." Severus glared at the woman "And why should we believe you?" He demanded "You're Severus Snape. You lived quite an unhappy life, abusive father, been picked on, lost your first love because of a slip of the tongue and a wounded pride, and vowed to her dead body years later that you would protect her son whom she had with your arch-rival, James Potter. You were my favorite character" she said indifferently. Albus looked to Lunesta and asked the woman "What about her?" "Lunesta Lovegood is my own creation. She was not part of the tale until a few years ago when I got the idea to add a character but it seems after all these years she could live and breathe on her own. She is the aunt of Luna Lovegood and shares her personality." The three other people looked at each-other in shock and silently nodded in agreement.

"What's your name child?" Albus asked kindly "Firstly I am not a child. I am 21 years old and secondly I don't wish to use my real name here. I'll go by something else since technically I don't exist here and that will be a problem. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Lunesta took this as her chance to pipe up "I think Ripley would be a good name for you." The woman nodded her head in approval. Albus' eyes lite up in delight of an idea that pop into his head. "As for a surname I believe you should take Severus'. After all you did say that he was your favorite character and it will make creating your existence in this world easier if you marry someone." "WHAT!?" both Severus and Ripley demanded at once. "Albus you can not be serious?" Albus silenced him with the raise of his hand and a shake of his head "I've already decided" "Don't you have anything to say about this?" Severus turned to Ripley only to find her missing. He whipped his head around searching the room for her. Growling he ran from the room to find his 'supposedly' intended.

Lunesta just stood there with a small smile gracing her face. She had knowingly let her creator slip from the room in hopes that she would give Severus run for his money so to speak. Albus and Lu set off to his office for afternoon tea and to wait patiently until their game of cat and mouse was through.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed my introduction into the story. I have obviously changed a number of things about my self to protect my personal life. Also to those of you who are concerned for my choice of words in this chapter I suggest you recheck the rating because I have rated it for teens. If you can not handle this then you are not mature enough to read this. Thank you for reading and please review. To those who would like to know more on the Severus/oc story im considering posting a spin off story. give me your thoughts on this.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: apologizes for the long wait. Please enjoy**

Ripley stormed down the corridors of Hogwarts, livid at what had happened in such a short period of time. She grit her teeth mentally scolding herself for letting herself get into a situation such as this. Ripley could hear the footsteps of Severus behind her and grit her teeth all the more. "That insufferable man has the worst timing" she huffed through her clenched teeth before running away from him. "Ms. Ripley would you wait a moment?" he called after her. The suaveness of his voice made her stumble over her own feet but she caught herself from falling; sadly this enabled the potions professor to catch up to her. "Finally; Woman, do you know how long I've been searching for you?" he hissed at her "why did you disappear like that and leave me on my own?" he continued to chaste her until she snapped "did ever think that maybe me leaving the room was in everyone's best interest? Did you? No you didn't. I have severe problem with not being in control of things and that was definitely out of my control. We can't do anything about it and it pissed me off. What was I supposed to do? Stay there and flip my lid? Unleash my hellish temper on your headmaster? It's not like it could changed his mind. I was going to the lake to blow off steam before you caught up to me. " She ranted at the shocked man before quietly mumbling "besides now that I think about it, it might not be so bad you know" her face redden under his gaze but before Severus could open his mouth to speak she veered around him and speed off towards the lake making him, yet again, run after her.

Dumbledore's office

"When do you think they will let themselves fall?" Lu asked Albus "In time my dear in time" Albus said in a fake philosopher voice making Lu laugh. Lu shook her head and turned to the opening doors, watching the bickering new couple enter without as much as a knock. Those to seem like they have been married for centuries Lunesta thought and giggled at the way Severus and Ripley ruffled each other's feathers. "You can practically see lightening striking behind them" Albus murmured under his breath off handedly before clearing his throat "if you two are quite finished with your little argument then I think it's time to discuss the matter at hand like mature adults." Ripley opened her mouth to verbally attack Albus for all of this nonsense "You really think you have the right to say that" Ripley suddenly shut her mouth and began to turn red. Albus and Lunesta blinked in unison, curious as to what stopped her rant and looked to Severus who was trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. Severus scowled and glared to his right with his right hand stuffed in his robe pocket which was very unusual for the man who always seemed to have his arms crossed. The headmaster and his secretary let the gaze of their eyes drift lower. Severus had intertwined his pinky with Ripley's. "We have decided to give Albus' idea a chance" Severus confirmed the unsaid, making Ripley face even redder than before. _H-he let me have my way_ Ripley thought as she gazed up at the man. Lunesta watched amused as Ripley quickly turn her head to the left, letting a miniscule smile stretch her lips, and intertwine their hands completely, obviously letting Severus know that she was grateful.

"Well than all that's left to do is sign your marriage certificate, of course it is a forged one made by Albus with me as witness but it will be enough to fool the ministry." Lu said with a gentle smile and her airy voice. After all was said and done, it was decided that Severus would be sharing his courters with his new wife Ripley who had not been so willing on that part but one look from her new husband was apparently enough to make her agree. Although with the look she gave him back I'm guessing she is going to give him hell as soon as they are in the hall Lu and Albus thought with a shared laugh.

As the large wooden doors closed behind the newly weds and said couple's grumbling faded down the corridor Lunesta decided to voice her concerns. "It seems we yet another mystery on our hands, Albus." Albus nodded and rounded his desk to sit down while motioning for her to do the same. "This enigma, my dear, will solve its self in due time right now I believe Sirius' case is the mystery that requires your attention most." Lu reached for her notepad to present the information that she found to Albus. "I've found a lot of common knowledge about Sirius. He was in a group of friends that consisted of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and himself whom called themselves the Marauders. All of which are accounted for except Mr. Pettigrew, whose body was never found. Hagrid said that the boys were extremely close during their time here at Hogwarts and when I interviewed Mr. Lupin he gave me some very interesting information pertaining to their school days. Mr. Lupin said that during their school days together the boys had found out about Mr. Lupin's lycanthropy and illegally became animagi in secrecy to help him during his monthly changes. To quote what he said "He became an animagus to aid with my furry problem. Peter can take the form of a rat which didn't really help all that much except to immobilize the Whomping Willow in order to the let my fellow Marauders and I in and out of the Shrieking shack." And so far that is all I've found except one thing remains peculiar to me; in the reports they said that they only found a finger left of Mr. Pettigrew. If I'm not mistaken that would have taken quite a bit of magic to accomplish, more than Mr. Black was capable at the time. According to other reports on the Dark Lord himself, not even Voldemort would have been capable to blast a wizard off the face of the earth without leaving quite a bit of evidence." Lunesta lifted her eyes from the yellowing pages of her notepad to meet the all knowing eyes of the Headmaster. Albus paused to absorb this information before responding "I think you present a very valid point though you do realize that it will take a very thorough inquisition to prove your hypothesis." Lu confirmed that she did with a quick nod of her head and with that Albus dismissed her from his office.

Time passed Lunesta quickly and soon it was the day to depart to pick up Harry. Lunesta walked to Hagrid's hut to meet the half giant. She found him beside a very large motorcycle which immediately drew her attention. "Hagrid?" she asked calling the attention of the huge man. "Where did you get this bike? It's magnificent…" she trailed off running her hand along the side of the eleven year old motorcycle. "From Sirius Black of course how do ye think Harry got to the Dursley's in the first place?" Hagrid rumbled out humorously while putting on his riding gear. "But Hagrid did you not return it after that?" He hesitated to answer "Lu I'd feel more comfortable if I got Dumbledore's permission before sharing anything." Lu nodded in understanding "Hagrid I'm going to apperate instead of riding with you so I'll be meeting you there in a little while. I have some business I need to attend to first." Hagrid raised an eyebrow and gave her a knowing look "This business wouldn't happen to be about a certain Black now would it?" Lu just smiled and walked off to retrieve her broom leaving behind a chuckling half giant.

**Me: Thank you for reading. Please review**


End file.
